


Perfect Harmony

by Booboodaddyh



Series: The Dahlia [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Marcus dances in this one but no spoilers, Marcus plays the piano, One Shot, The Kane-Griffin family is goals ngl, a little Alex and Bellamy cause I can't help myself, and Abby still teaches ballet, and writes songs of course, ballerina!Abby, isabelle is #1 kabby shipper, musician!Marcus, yea they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booboodaddyh/pseuds/Booboodaddyh
Summary: Marcus and Abby develop a relationship, but not the kind of relationship everyone thought they'd have.But Marcus is in love with Abby and Abby is in love with Marcus.Sequel to "Ballerina"
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Series: The Dahlia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Perfect Harmony

_Step into my world_ _  
_ _Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl_

"And for today we're done, thank you, guys!" Abby collected her water bottle and drank a long sip from it, while the dancers broke the lines and walked towards their bags. Marcus eyed Abby from his spot at the piano, and the woman smiled warmly, and another day was gone. Even if it was one of the first lessons after the summer holidays, the class was already doing amazing.

"Thank you too, see you on Friday, have a good weekend miss Abby, you too Marcus!" Octavia smiled and grabbed Raven's hand before the two of them exited the room along with the other students.

Isabelle, who was still picking up her stuff, turned to look at her dad.

"Hey pa, shall we go eating lunch together? Alex just texted me and said he can pick me, Clarke, and Bellamy up, cause he's just finished his shift, and you and Abby can join us too" Isabelle stood up and turned to look at Clarke and Bellamy, who both nodded vigorously. The point was that for weeks now, Clarke, Alex, and Isabelle had tried everything to combine their parents for a date. Yes, Alex too, even if he didn't particularly approve of the idea of his father dating, he still wanted him to be happy, and there was no way to hide the way Abby and Marcus looked at each other. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea, doesn't it mom? You've been talking about that new restaurant where they make Pokes, 'City of Lights', wasn't it? You've been wanting to try it for weeks now!" Clarke encouraged her, looking at her mom pretty insistently.

"I- don't know, do you have something to do?" Marcus wasn't quite sure if it was a proper idea to say yes to that, even if the two families, and Bellamy, were now used to spending time together, from movie nights to just regular days, there was something about having lunch out with the kids. And Abby didn't seem enthusiastic about it either.

"I have some ballet teacher stuff to fix here, go without me, don't worry" she replied, vaguely, and took her phone probably just to busy her hands with something. Marcus immediately shook his head; of course, he wasn’t gonna go without Abby.

“I’ll just stay here and help Abby to do her stuff, but here, take my card, you can eat everywhere you like” as he announced, he grabbed his wallet and handed his daughter his credit card, then turned to Abby, who didn’t look exactly sure of wanting him around.

“Marcus, that’s not necessary, at all, you go, I have so many documents to sign and sort” she definitely sounded like she was nervous to be left alone with Marcus, and the man didn’t really understand why, since they already spent so much time together.

“Kids, you can go ahead, I’ll join you in a few minutes” Marcus eyed Isabelle, who immediately turned around, grabbing both Bellamy’s and Clarke’s hands. Marcus got closer to Abby, but she kept looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in this universe. “Abby, please, look at me,” he started, placing two fingers under her chin to lift it, but she parted quickly, looking in his direction by herself.

“I don’t need your pity nor your help, Marcus. All I’ve ever known was to hold my own, ever since Jake died I’ve grown our daughter myself and shaped her into the woman she is becoming, and not a single man was there to tell me what to do. What makes you think I need one now? I’m not some kind of damsel in distress you need to rescue” the woman escaped his presence and started rambling around her bag, searching for something unknown way too passionately.

Marcus looked both defeated and perplexed, as he never thought he was giving the idea of the strong man who needed to save her. Helping was something that came spontaneously to him, and he just in fact helped her doing her work to spend some time alone chatting. But if inside he was defeated, he’d learned to transform his weaknesses into anger, a toxic trait, but he didn’t like lowering his barriers. “What in heaven made you think I’m helping you because I think you’re a ‘damsel in distress’? Do you think I’m the kind of man that needs to assist someone to boost his ego and feel powerful? Is this your opinion of me?”

Abby tried to say something, but before she could, he kept going. “I’ve grown two kids alone and without anyone’s help, I know what it feels like to be pitied by others Abigail, and it’s not exactly what I’d call ‘cute’. You say you can read into people, but if that’s what you read into me, you should revise your skills.”

At this point, his blood was boiling, he hated being classified as an average man because he’d worked hard to earn his position and to build his persona. But he hated the most that Abby was the one making those assumptions. He collected his stuff, ready to go, when she finally spoke, still looking at the floor.

 _Shook me to the core_ _  
_ _Voice like an angel_ _  
_ _I've never heard before_

“I’m sorry.” Her words weren’t louder than a mutter, but Marcus turned around like a jolt just ran down his spine. He wasn’t used to her apologizing, she was a very proud person and he’d learned to like her the way she was. 

“What?” he asked like he didn’t hear, he knew it was a wicked move, but he felt like this time she truly owed him an apology. Plus, for whatever reason, he enjoyed that sound coming from her mouth. “I said that I’m sorry, Marcus” she repeated louder, and he stayed still for a moment before he stepped towards her and looked in her eyes. This time, she faced him too, with that glassy look she had when she didn’t want him to read inside her.

“What I’m saying, Abby, is that when things are hard you shouldn’t push me away” a breathy laugh escaped his lips, and he shook his head. “I know you don’t need my help, but things are easier if you don’t have to do them alone” she nodded, then kissed his cheek. The familiar stain of lipstick appeared on his skin, and he smiled. He enjoyed their friendship.

“Come on, you’ll do your busy ballet teacher stuff later, an half an hour lunch with your kids never killed anyone, yet” he offered her an arm, and they got out of the room with a smile.

 _Here in front of me_ _  
_ _They're shining so much brighter_ _  
_ _Than I have ever seen_ _  
_ _Life can be so mean_ _  
_ _But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave_

“And then Marcus-” “Mom, I get it, Marcus is amazing, you’ve been talking about it for twenty-two minutes, when will you decide to ask him on a date?”

Abby had been talking about her ‘friend’ Marcus all evening. And it wasn’t even that much of a story, the one she was talking about, basically, the man wasn’t so bad at doing impressions, but that made Clarke’s mom laugh way too much. And talk about it for hours to the poor girl on their way from the Academy to their house. 

Clarke was an amazing observer: she noticed every detail, and pondered her decisions too perfectly to believe she needed so little time to do it. But she believed that even if she were blind, deaf, and without both legs and arms she'd have noticed the way her mom was falling for her colleague. And still denied it, on top of all obviousness, she talked about him for entire hours but denied firmly she liked him more than "as a friend" as she kept saying. 

"I don't wanna ask Marcus on a date, weren't you listening? I saw him doing a one-man exhibition of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and trust me after you see him in stockings you definitely don't wanna know anything else." her mouth said no, but Clarke noticed the blush that started creeping from her mom's neck as she mentioned Marcus Kane in stockings. Clarke found the sole thought rather disgusting, but if that was what she needed to convince her to ask him on a date, well she could sacrifice herself for once. 

"Mom, it's getting frustrating, can you just admit you like him so we can stop doing bet pools on when you'll get together? And I also get my money, even if the more we wait the richer I'd be, at this point I could buy myself an island and have some spare money for shopping" the blonde sighed, she couldn't take it anymore. Her mom hadn't dated anyone in years, ever since her father died, but the chemistry she had with the man was worth all the wait. Clarke knew Marcus was perfect for her mom. 

"Clarke, love," she started, parking her car in front of their house, staying still on her seat. "Marcus and I are friends. He's an amazing person and he's so important to me" she paused, as she tried to ponder her words so that Clarke wouldn’t read too much inside them. “He’s always there when I need him, he does crazy things to help me, he can sense when I have a bad day and he immediately makes me laugh. He’s the kind of person that made his way into my, our, lives without I noticed, and for once, I’m letting him in cause I know he won’t leave as everyone does”

Clarke listened to her mom, silent. And she hoped with her body and soul she would realize she was describing what being in love felt. But apparently, she either was oblivious, or she was scared to get herself into something she was afraid to deal with. And the blonde was sure her mom was clever, so she just needed to take some time to face her fears.

But Abby realized just at that moment how desperately in love she was with Marcus “her friend” Kane.

_The truth is finally breaking through_

In that exact second, Abigail Griffin figured she was hopelessly into the man that could make her so happy with so little effort. And it surprised her more than it should’ve, because if she wondered about her memories with Marcus in that year or so, well he had hinted he was into her, multiple times.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Clarke asked again, and Abby shook her head, trying to zone out her thoughts. “Sure, yea, perfectly, shall we go?” she got out of the car and fixed her hair, suddenly feeling dizzy. She needed some air, no, she needed the thing that always cleared her mind when she felt confused. Fuck, she needed Marcus.

“Clarke, darling, order some takeout, what about Chinese or Thai? Oh and invite Bellamy over if you want to, I have to do an important call and I might take a walk, m’kay? Don’t wait for me too much” the blonde girl looked at her mom puzzled, but she just shrugged. She craved some Chinese food, and she wanted to sneak in Bellamy since it was a Saturday night and she wasn’t allowed to have her boyfriend over, so it was a win-win. 

Abby grabbed her purse and her phone and composed Marcus’s phone number. She knew it by heart, but just now it flustered her to the point she blushed furiously.

“Abby? What’s up?” Marcus’ voice came to the woman’s ears sweeter than honey, and she physically melted as she heard him.

Marcus was cooking dinner when Abby called. He wasn’t used to having his phone around when he cooked, but Abby was Abby and he made an exception just for that case. As he answered, Isabelle, who was sitting at the kitchen’s counter, eyed him, and made little hearts with her fingers. He narrowed his eyes, but then snapped, a frightened look in his eyes. “Sure, give me five minutes and I’ll be there”

 _Two worlds collide when I'm with you_ _  
_ _Our voices rise and soar so high_

Marcus reached for Abby, panting as he ran from his car to the place she was sitting in the park. “Hey, I came as soon as possible, are you okay?” 

Abby turned around and looked into his eyes. To Marcus, she looked smaller than usual, rather defeated, but she was as beautiful as she was the first time he saw her, and she always was. Every time he looked at her, he could only fall in love with her more, every look, every smile, her lovely dimples, and those lines around her eyes when she laughed. But she felt far from the same way.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurry you, it’s a weird evening and I just don’t feel amazing” to Abby, that sounded like a bad excuse, but to Marcus, it was way enough to hurry and hug her. He didn’t think twice, he just wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her from the ground, in a comforting hug. It wasn’t his fault, in the end, she was too short.

“I’ll take you down, give me a second” he chuckled, shaking his head, then let her down back to the ground and looked at her. “Okay, now, what’s up?" it was hilarious how easy his mood changed, he now looked concerned, and serious. “Did somebody. hurt you, Abby?”

Abby shook her head defiantly and started walking down the street, as the darkness started hugging Arkadia. It was a warm evening, September was coming to an end and the best thing to do was appreciate the heat while it lasted, but Marcus still took off his jacket and put it on Abby's shoulders as he followed her on the sidewalk. She didn't say anything at first, she just walked and leaned on his shoulder, and he thought he should've been the one to address the elephant in the room, but then she finally decided to speak.

"Do you ever feel so alone even if you're around a lot of people?" she started, and Marcus looked at her in surprise. Abby wasn't the type to open up, she just said she wasn't feeling amazing and the moment later she just forgot about it. But now, she was talking about how she was, and it warmed his heart to the core. "I used to feel like this all the time. I mean, I'm considered a fierce woman, a single mom who thrives in her job, who has a career as a successful ballerina and still managed to grow a kid all by herself, but deep down I've always wanted a shoulder to rely on."

Marcus decided to wrap an arm around her shoulders, leaning closer to her body. "But ever since I met you, Marcus, I never felt alone. Both because you are so annoying sometimes, and always by my side," she chuckled, and he too had a tiny smile on his face "but also because you do your best to make me a better person without even knowing. You just think you're doing something nice for me, but deep down you're making me feel better when I'm in so deep it feels easier to swim down."

 _We come to life when we're_ _  
_ _In perfect harmony_

"I think you make me better Marcus" Abby turned to look at him, straight into his golden eyes. And something clicked.

"I think we make each other better."

_You set me free_ _  
_ _You and me together is more than chemistry_ _  
_ _Love me as I am_ _  
_ _I'll hold your music here inside my hands_

Days had passed ever since that evening. And Abby hadn’t been able to sleep one single night without thinking about him. She tried her best to forget how fast her heart beat every time he smiled, she tried to erase the impossibly charming smell his jacket had, the jacket he refused to have back and that now the woman wore almost every day, in front of him. But she couldn’t.

And if the woman was tormented by the feelings of that night, Marcus was wasted. Marcus had been in love with Abby for a year now and it was starting to become way harder to hide it. It looked like torture the fact she kept wearing his jacket around as if she knew that it had some kind of effect on him, and she wanted him to feel those things. But she had not one single good reason to do it, she wasn’t in love with him, was she?

They loved each other and they didn’t know, but oh their kids did. Even Abby didn’t talk to Clarke about what she realized during that conversation, Clarke knew. Her mom came home with a weird light in her eyes, wrapped in what she immediately recognized as Marcus’ jacket, and it immediately clicked that something changed between them.

That’s when she grabbed her phone and called Isabelle, but she was already calling her too, so when they managed to stop calling each other, they eventually spoke.

“Oh my god they know” started Clarke, and without missing a beat, Isabelle squealed “I know! Oh my god fucking finally”, but what the two didn’t know, was that their parents were bigger idiots than they’d expected. “Okay, we should organize a date, you know? We’ll disguise it as an innocent trip and then we’ll leave them alone to their love” Isabelle was way too excited about that, but Clarke knew that was the perfect idea to force them alone. 

“Okay, I think I have exactly what we need…”

And that’s how Abby, Marcus, Isabelle, Alex, Clarke, and Bellamy ended up in a rented cottage in the countryside of Arkadia. It had been a quest to convince both Abby and Marcus once they found out the other was coming too, but after some solid preparation and many, way too many powerpoints Isabelle made to show the two the place, they eventually agreed.

The road trip had been pretty awkward, the tension between the two was unsustainable, but they managed to loosen it as soon as they arrived at the place, which to say it was mesmerizing was an understatement. It was near a natural butterfly park, and not far from it, one of the most beautiful lakes they all have ever seen. Clarke had to admit Isabelle had some taste.

The moment they’d all waited for came after lunch. Marcus took a nap, as he felt tired after driving for the whole morning, and Abby decided to undo her luggage. Clarke knew immediately that was their chance, so as soon as Abby closed her room’s door, Bellamy, Alex, Isabelle, and Clarke grabbed their backpacks and went out, leaving a note on the kitchen table saying they were going on a little trip in the woods and they had everything they needed.

Abby found out only about half an hour they were gone, and with a bittersweet smile, she realized she was now alone with the man she’d tried to avoid with her body and soul.   
“Hey, where is everyone?” Abby almost jumped as she heard his sleepy voice fill the room, speaking about the devil…   
“Apparently on a trip, they must’ve left right after lunch. Unfortunate indeed, I needed Clarke to take some pics for my portfolio, there’s such a beautiful background here…”

Marcus bit on his lower lip, fixing his hair messy from his little nap. Things had been weird with Abby, but that sure didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna help her when she needed it. He opened his backpack and put out a camera, looking at her. “Well, I was gonna take some pictures of the place anyway, so you can put on your costumes or whatever and I’ll take your pics. Of course, if it works for you”

Abby thought about it, she was so unsure about it she couldn’t stress it more, but she couldn’t keep on ignoring him. She loved him, now more than ever, and anytime now she was gonna need to face it, as much scared as she was. “Sure, give me a few minutes, I can make us sandwiches too, so we can take our time.”

They walked through the woods until they reached the lake. The light filtered pale through the trees, and it looked unreal, but not as much as Abby did. She was wearing a pale pink dress, with matching shoes and her hair down on her shoulders. Pretty unusual if you knew Abby as a teacher, she was strict with the girl’s hair, they needed to be perfectly gelled and put aback with hairspray, but Marcus couldn’t complain as she broke her own rule, she looked like a fairy.

“Okay, just do your thing, you’re always so beautiful so no need to put much effort into this” he chuckled, and he could’ve sworn he saw Abby blushing, but he brushed the thought off his shoulders, he was just daydreaming. 

Abby got on her pointe shoes and started spinning around, and Marcus eventually took some pics, but they felt so unnatural. “Abby, you’re beautiful, but you need to relax. I know it’s important for you to make your portfolio perfect, but you can nail this, I promise” Marcus stood up and left his camera on the tripod, then reached for Abby, taking her hand. “I wanna see the woman who doesn’t care about anything or anyone when she dances, can you do it for me?” 

She looked unsure, and flustered as he held her hand, but smiled and took a deep breath. He smiled back and she felt like melting on the ground, and then he started singing.  
“What’s the point of sleep if it’s not with you,   
your lipstick on my cheek looking like a tattoo,   
my ballerina swinging side to side,   
all I need is a little love and care tonight”

Abby almost forgot about the song. But oh now every single memory filled her brain with a warmth she forgot she could feel. She spun, still holding his hand, then performed what Marcus merely recognized as an arabesque. And there she was, the gorgeous ballerina he knew and loved. 

“You’re perfect” the words left his lips before he could do anything about it, but she smiled, shaking her head firmly. “I’m not, it’s you. You make me like this. With your music, just, you make me feel a strength I forgot I had. You make me feel free”

Marcus didn’t kiss her for some reason, but he was glad cause he didn’t want to make it awkward. He just walked towards his camera again and shot those damn pics. But he couldn’t hide it anymore. He wanted Abby to be his.

 _We say we're friends, we play pretend_ _  
_ _You're more to me, we're everything_

They came back to the house in the late evening, and the guys were spread on the couch playing some kind of board game neither Abby nor Marcus recognized. 

“Oh, you’re back, how did your evening go?” Isabelle turned to look at her dad, interest in her voice, and Alex, next to her, pinched her thigh. She squealed, then rolled her eyes and pushed him, earning that he performed some sort of wrestle move and they started fighting on the floor. 

“It was good- oh my god can you two please act like adults? Alex, get up, I need help to figure out the dinner cause I lost a bet. Isa, you mentioned something about a movie night, why don’t you take the projector and search for a movie with Bell and Clarke?” without blinking twice, the two stopped fighting and stood up; Isabelle went upstairs to her room, while Alex headed to the kitchen, and meanwhile, Abby watched the scene as he jaw dropped. In a whole year, that was the closest Marcus had been to fighting with his kids.

“That’s- that’s it? No screaming, complaining, nothing? You need to teach me your secrets, Kane. Come on now, I know you cook today, but I want food to be edible, you know”  
Alex, who was already there, was skimming through the groceries Abby brought for the weekend. He lifted up his head as he heard the two giggling while walking in.

“Hmm, I believe here we have all the ingredients needed for a vegetarian lasagna, you up for it?” he asked to cut the tension between the two, that was a real quest at that point. Marcus finally looked at him, a bright smile on his face as Abby poked his chest. “Sounds great, pass me the eggplant so I can cut it”

Halfway into dinner making, Alex had to search for help, because he couldn’t stand the sexual tension between Marcus and Abby. Bellamy somehow caught the message and reached for Alex in the kitchen, watching awkwardly the way Abby spread some tomato sauce on Marcus’ nose.

“Do you think they realize…” he whispered into Alex’s ear, who shook his head. “Nope, I don’t’ think so for a sole second, they’re so dumb and desperately in love” he chuckled, then turned to look at him, leaving a kiss on Bellamy’s cheek. “Thank you for coming, though, I’m not sure I can stand these two. They should stop pretending they’re friends and just, I don’t know, fuck?” Marcus turned around way too quickly to his words. “Words!” 

Bellamy giggled, and Alex turned around to hide his face. Caught.   
“Oh come on Marcus, leave them alone, we’re on vacation” Abby purred into Marcus’ ear, then kissed his cheek, and Alex wondered in what universe they thought THAT was platonic. Bellamy hugged him from behind, leaving a kiss on his cheek, and finally speaking in a proper tone. “Okay, let’s leave them alone, shall we? Yes, we should” he grabbed his hand and got out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

“God, teens are weird” whispered Abby, suddenly feeling awkward next to him as she chopped some vegetables. “Are we pretending to be friends, Abby?” Marcus lifted his head to look at her, a desperate look in his eyes. He was tired, tired of fooling around like he wasn’t totally wasted for her. Abby bit on her lower lip, pondering her words in the best way possible. But she didn’t know.

“Are we, Marcus? I have- I don’t know” but that wasn’t enough for him, not nearly enough. He grabbed her face between his hands, slowly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “I can’t keep pretending I’m okay with this. Every time you brush my hand, my heart jumps; when you smile, you make me smile; and oh my god I can’t stress how flustered you make me every time you get close to me and I remember that is the closest you can be. You’re more to me”

She wasn’t expecting that, she wasn’t ready and didn’t know what to say. She just stood there, looking into his beautiful eyes at a loss of words. They stood there, Marcus placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She was so close Marcus could feel her warm breath on his lips, and it was amazing.

“You’re more to me too, Marcus.”

 _Our voices rise and soar so high_ _  
_ _We come to life when we're_ _  
_ _In perfect harmony_

That weekend, or maybe that ten seconds they spent in the kitchen, probably changed everything between Marcus and Abby. And everyone noticed. 

They didn’t exactly tell each other how they felt, nor they finally kissed, but at least they finally admitted there was something, and erased the awkward tension between them. Now they weren’t ashamed of cuddling in public, sharing hugs, and searching for a contact, which was definitely progress.

Marcus wrapped an arm around Abby’s waist, and she leaned in his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. Isabelle, who was standing next to Clarke, squealed and squeezed her arm, earning such a look from the blonde, but deep down she agreed. They were happy their parents were finally settling, almost them all, Alex was still pretty unconvinced about it, but after a whole year of unrelieved tension between them, finally, he could live in peace.

Speaking of Alex, as his birthday came, the whole family decided to reunite and give him a cute party, he was turning eighteen, and even if he insisted he didn’t want one, of course, the whole family organized one. And in the end, he did have fun, even if his dad couldn’t keep his eyes off Abby as soon as she entered the ballroom.

She was incredibly beautiful wrapped in a purple dress, her hair loose and curly, Marcus stepped in her direction and took her hands, making her spin and smiling brightly.   
“You’re gorgeous” Marcus managed to say, breathless. “Well thank you, Mr. Awesome, you’re not bad yourself either” she ran her fingers on his chest, clinging closer to him. 

“An amazing party you pulled off, Alex seems to have fun, which is… unusual, if you know Alex” he chuckled, and she laughed too, starting to move her hips to the beat of the music. That’s when Marcus had the audacity to wrap his arms around her waist, slowly following her pace and smiling brightly.

In the distance, Isabelle wrapped an arm around her brother’s one and smiled. “Dad is happy” she whispered, and Alex placed his head on hers, a small smile on. “Yea, he is, even if it looks like we don’t matter anymore, he’s happy.” His sister immediately lifted her head, taking his hand and leaving a kiss on it. “That’s not true, you know that he’s just trying to finally live this part of his life. He loves us, trust me.”

Alex decided to drop the argument, and just let his father live the night, as he danced with Abby.

“Look at you, you’re perfect” Marcus murmured, as a slow tune filled the room, and he clinged closer to her small figure. Abby positioned her head on Marcus’ chest, and she could hear how fast his heart was beating as she was this close. “We’re perfect.”

 _“I feel your rhythm in my heart, yeah-yeah_ _  
_ _You are my brightest, burning star, woah-woah”_

“Oh hey, is that perfect harmony?” Abby smiled, as Marcus entered the rehearsing room. He felt so happy he didn’t even notice he was singing, but apparently, he was, and nonetheless, he was singing the song he recently found out described his and Abby’s relationship. 

“Good evening to you too, yes, it is. It brings me so many happy memories, do you remember how amazing Clarke and Bellamy were dancing to this?” As always, Marcus walked towards his piano, where he put his bag, but Abby moved quicker that time and grabbed his hand, resulting in their bodies colliding almost violently.

“Hm, yes, they were amazing. Do you remember the moves? We rehearsed them so many times…” she looked at him, and Marcus wasn’t sure where she was going. “I do, why?” and before he could control it, Marcus’s recorded voice filled the room, and he realized.

“Oh, no, no I’m not-” “Yes you are, you were killing it on the dance floor at Alex’s party, just follow the music.” He still wasn’t entirely sure about it, but as she began to move towards him, it suddenly felt easy. Like he was made to do it.

He grabbed her hands, she hurled back and spun, then he lifted her in the air and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, as she gracefully landed on her pointe shoes. There was something magnetic in the way they couldn’t stop looking at each other, Marcus was trying his best not to mess the choreography, and Abby made it look so easy. She leaned on him, still gazing into his eyes, and the chorus came.

He lifted her again, gracious as a swan, she threw herself on the floor from his arms and she did her incredibly perfect passe de chat, which surprised Marcus every time. The music went on and on, they danced like the world wasn’t around them, like it was just an empty room with the music to hug them both.

She got close to him again, looking deep into his eyes with that flirtatious smile she pulled while dancing the black swan, and that was when Marcus felt the boldest. He grabbed her by the waist and his body crushed on Abby’s.

 _“I never knew a love so real_ _  
_ _We're heaven on earth,_ _melody and words_   
When we are together we're in Perfect Harmony”

He sang, and to his surprise, Abby sang back. She had a raspy voice, but she caught the melody and Marcus’ breath hitched in his throat. She had a stunning voice, and Marcus couldn’t help it but smile.

_“We say we’re friends”_

She started, facing the mirror, her back plastered to Marcus’. Marcus slowly lifted her hands in the air and grabbed them.

_“We play pretend”_

He didn’t leave her hands for a second, and hugged her slim figure, as he put his head on her shoulder. Her hair smelled amazing, Abby was so beautiful, so elegant, he just loved her more every second she was this close.

_“You’re more to me”_

This time, Abby turned to look at Marcus. And he had the audacity to gaze at her lips.

_“We create”_

_“The perfect harmony”_

And without missing, Abby unwrapped herself from Marcus’ arms and turned to look into his eyes, to his very confusion. “What-” “shut up.”

Abby slid towards him, grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed her. They kissed.

In perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thanks for reading!  
> The song used to write this one-shot is Perfect Harmony by Charlie Gillespie and Madison Reyes, but I suggest listening to the slowed down version available on youtube  
> Thank you to whoever read this whole thing until the end, reviews or comments are always super appreciated<3  
> Lots of Love to the kabby family!


End file.
